


A Quiet Campfire

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Camping and hunting, Canon - Original Game, Cohabitation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Making Out, Post-Game(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Gift request "Summary: throw me your best shot, anything goes" for our Secret Santa event!Happy (CloTi) Holidays/Secret Santa, everyone! 🎅
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Final Heaven: Secret Santa 2019!





	A Quiet Campfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denebola_Leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/gifts).



> Here's a "pinch hitter" Secret Santa fic☃️ Happy Holidays! Originally this was going to be a smut fic (heh) but I figured this worked, too.

If Cloud had been asked directly _why_ he took on otherwise easy jobs after their saving the Planet, his answer would've been simple enough: the Gil was damn good pay.

Outside the surrounding areas of Corel and Costa del Sol were some _especially_ nasty Beachplugs and Cockatrices, proving passage difficult for unprepared villagers who traveled from one town to the next. With Midgar in complete shambles and many lives lost during Meteor's near-descent, he and Tifa had no home to return to like their friends did. Their beach resort Villa provided himself and Tifa with temporary lodging (any intimate moments together an added bonus), but this traveling mercenary job after the Planet's crisis was certainly interesting. Tempting work for his foreseeable future, too. Whether it was offering Potions or a wave of Curaga to those recovering from injuries after Meteor's destruction (the medical dispatchers in scattered-about supply)—or 'persuading' batches of idiotic looters to stop interfering with townspeople's plans to rebuild life—Cloud never had a dull moment. 

And wherever Cloud found himself on this vast Planet, his childhood friend followed without complaint, offering a helping hand, like she had throughout their journey. In quieter moments since the adventure, like tonight, Tifa's smile was slightly tired. She'd happily cook the kill for their campfire or providing necessary backup in battle when foolish bandits attempted ganging up on Cloud, his sword wasn't enough to slice them in one go. High kicks and abrupt battle cries scared off weaker-minded opponents, Cloud using the brawler's distraction to his advantage by cleaning up any remaining monsters or trashier humans. They had to stay on guard—yesterday, a snapping twig in the brush revealed a growling Nibel Wolf that wandered too-close to their campsite. Securing their location and keeping monsters away wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The more meat and fur they could save for trading later, the better.

"How many was that today?" Laying in the low grass, the blond was captivated by the twinkling stars above, losing himself in thought. Starlit memories, confessing their feelings without words tugged at his heart, leaving Cloud warm inside. Hard to believe it was already mid-February, now.

"Hm. About thirty, I think?"

Stuffed to the brim, Tifa offered him another piece of roasted lamb. One that'd been separated from its flock all the way out here; the couple encountering the adorable farm animal that morning. Maybe she was from Corel? Sitting upright, still gazing at the stars, Cloud ate the juicy lamb meat slowly, reflective.

Neither felt especially proud of their decision, but they _had_ to eat, as well as stay warm with whatever fur and materials they could scrounge up in near bonechilling weather. His shoulder brushed against Tifa's before he pulled her in for a hug; keeping her close, warm, safe. The nearby coast with distant mountains made the night chilly.

Finishing dinner, Cloud shifted about to lay near their campfire. They'd put up their leftovers later, retiring for the night soon enough. "Isn't this boring for you? Why'd you come with, anyway?"

Grinning, Tifa propped up an elbow. There wasn't much to do in Costa del Sol this time of year. "Why would I be bored when I'm with you?"

Smirking, forehead pressed against forehead, he kissed her temple. The brawler grew slightly red from his intimate gesture, sighing happily.

"Cloud..."

But her lips found his with certainty and confidence. No more shy hesitations like that first night between them, a few weeks ago. All too eagerly, Cloud returned her kiss, his hand cupping a cheek, other tangled in her beautiful chocolate-colored locks. "Tifa.", he murmured, before catching his breath. She giggled nervously, her ruby eyes glancing towards their shared tent with meaning. Yet the orange glow of the fire, quietly crackling and faintly illuminating their faces, tempted them to stay awhile and enjoy themselves.

"Is it...alright for me to be happy?"

Cloud's expression immediately softened at her question, as soon as her voice cracked slightly. 

"Why wouldn't it be? Tifa..."

She shook her head, expression full of shame. "I can't be selfish when so many of our loved ones died. It's not fair to them."

"We're making a difference by helping everyone that's still _alive_." His smile was full of warmth, faintly glowing eyes tender. "I'm here to remind you. We're okay, Tif."

It was hard to find or offer reassuring words with Gaia in such a sorry state, but at least they were together in this mess. Settling down with marriage felt like a happily likely possibility, at least, Cloud secretly setting aside a steadily growing amount of untouched Gil for an engagement ring. Having children in the immediate future seemed unlikely, unless life took them in that direction.

All Tifa could do was smile in reply. Their serious discussion could wait for another time. Her head atop his chest, Tifa played with the fabric of his navy turtleneck, minding his pauldron. Cloud all-too eagerly began rubbing her soft thigh, her skirt hitched up, his own eyes apologetic for various reasons. "Shouldn't I put the fire out?"

They were fine exactly where they were. "Let's stay here." She'd live in the moment, not let her anxieties swallow her whole. They were there for each other, always.

Kissing Cloud, she pulled off her Materia-equipped gloves. That simple gesture made her blond companion groan, keeping himself composed by _not_ rubbing against her own warm and perfect body. Next up—Cloud already committing to memory the order she undressed during that magical evening—she'd take off her boots and socks, then her tanktop and her metal elbow brace. He'd swear she left her bra and skirt on until the end to intentionally tease (even those nights after an exhausting long day of battles, when they'd nearly pass out in the tent), but that still-shy smile across Tifa's face told him otherwise.

She deeply kissed her boyfriend again, needily losing herself in a moment of selfishness, more than delighted once he affectionately, eagerly—unable to hold back anymore—reciprocated. He finally understood a little better why the various couples they ran into during their journey wanted alone time together. Tifa's hips began to grind against his lower half, Cloud loudly moaning, needing more. Tonight, they'd keep their campfire burning a little longer.


End file.
